Acting is definitely a way to fall in love
by SkyClam09
Summary: Class 2-A of Namimori High had to do a play for their school festival. Yamamoto, being the lucky guy he is, got the main role and he definitely need some help in practicing his lines. Not to mention about the weird feeling he had in his chest since that day. "Yamamoto, a kick, a punch, or both?" "How about a choice where we do our best in the play together?" 80xOC
1. School Festival

"_Can acting count as confession?"_

The class was rowdy with the upcoming school festival. Wait, it may be coming soon but it was still a month to go! Geez, whatever. Now, the classroom was filled with noises and sounds of students chattering with things that may be related about the festival.

"So, what should we do for the upcoming school festival? If anyone has any suggestions, please raise your hands!" said the class representative of 2-A, Shibayama Mayumi. The strict class representative stood in front of the classroom holding a long ruler, standing tall just to control the very hyper class.

Hands were raised and the class representative sighed, feeling that the suggestions may be stupid or just plain idiot.

"You!"

"A sale of girls' things!"

"Too indecent! Rejected! You!"

"The same!"

"Don't even bother raising your hand! You!"

"A café!"

"Mmm, good idea. We'll just write it down first,"

The class president walked to the blackboard and wrote 'café' on it before turning back and continued what she was just doing just now.

"You!" she pointed to a random student.

"Me?"

"Yes! What's your suggestion?"

"A play, maybe?"

"Another good one," she turned around and wrote the suggestion before turning, again, to face the class.

"So, now, we should choose between these two. Which of these two should we do for the school festival?"

"How about we combine it?" said a very familiar voice from behind the class.

"You baseball-idiot! There's no way we have time to prepare for those two tiring event at the same time! Try to use your brain a bit, idiot!" yes, another familiar voice yelled towards the earlier familiar voice.

"Both of you, please don't fight here!" said another familiar voice.

"Yes, Jyuudaime!"

"Loyal puppy Gokudera, here we come~!" said another familiar, yet a bit girly voice.

The class president looked towards the voices' direction and saw the familiar group sitting together at the back of the class. The group consist of one Sawada Tsunayoshi aka Dame-Tsuna, a delinquent-looking boy, Gokudera Hayato, an ever-smiling boy Yamamoto Takeshi, and a bored-looking girl, Kuroba Aoko. Gokudera Hayato was currently glaring daggers and tried to choke the girl while being held back by the baseball star, Yamamoto Takeshi. Tsuna was trying to calm the silver-haired boy while the girl was not even trying to hide her smirk.

"Gokudera Hayato! Be quiet!"

"Shut up, stupid woman!"

It was the class president's turn to be held back by the girls from charging towards the Vongola's Storm Guardian who was wearing his signature scowl. Seriously, the boy's attitude was too rude for his own sake.

"You stinky delinquent! What did you say!?"

"I said you're stupid, stupid!"

"You-"

"So, we can combine the two events together, right?" interrupted Yamamoto who apparently was quite ignorant about the current situation. The class president stopped resisting and reverted to her usual self and took a deep breath to calm her self down.

"Well, it's actually a good idea but I think it's a bit hard to do that. We need to choose just one of it, so… voting time! Whoever chooses café, raise your hands!"

Hands were raised but the counts were less than half of the class. Mayumi took _a glance_, and told the decision to the class.

"Play, it is! We'll do a play for the school festival!"

Mixtures of 'Yeah!' and 'Oh no!' can be heard among the students. Mayumi smirked when she saw their reactions before smacking the long ruler on the pandemonium she was standing before to get the students' attention again. Oh no, she was not done yet.

"Anyone who has any suggestion on what play should we do, please raise your hands!"

Once again, hands were raised into the air.

"You!"

"Mmm, sleeping beauty?"

"You?"

"Romeo and Juliet!"

"Mmm, you!"

"Errr, Snow White?"

Mayumi wrote the suggestions on the blackboard. While she was writing the suggestions on the blackboard, the boys started making noise and the class was rowdy once again. Well, Mayumi had to use a bit force to make them quiet and after draining her energy trying to make the class quiet down, she just chosed the play herself.

"Okay guys, we'll do 'Romeo and Juliet' for the play, so shut the f*** up!"

"Hey! Shouldn't we vote on which to do? Don't just decide on yourself!"

"Shut it! I've been trying to gain your attention and you guys just have to make my blood boil and make this classroom so f***ing noisy, and you're complaining now!"

And, that's what they continued to do until school time ended.

* * *

"Jyuudaime, what part did you get for the play?"

"Ermm.. wait for a while,"

Apparently, the class president aka Mayumi had made a very creative and successful way to choose role for the play. The students must pick one of the papers inside a box and whoever got a sign representing the character will act as the character for the play. This way have been _forced_ by Mayumi to be by them because apparently, she had a sick feeling that if they do a voting like last time, they will surely end up the same way as they did yesterday. So, this way was sure a great way to prevent bloodshed.

"I got to be a patriarch?"

"Wow, it suits you, Jyuudaime!"

"Haha, really? How about you Gokudera-kun?"

"I got to be the patriarch too? Hey, what's the meaning of this? Hey, woman! What's the meaning of this? Why did I get the same role as Jyuudaime?!" Gokudera shouted towards the class president who was busy talking with other student.

"Mmmh? Oh, Gokudera is the patriarch of the house of Montague, but Tsuna's the patriarch of the house Capulet. Long story short, you," she pointed to Gokudera, "will be the father of Romeo and Tsuna'll be the father of Juliet,"

"Tch, say it earlier stupid woman!"

"What did you say, you stinky delinquent!"

Tsuna was trying to calm Gokudera when Yamamoto interrupted them. Again.

"Hey, I got this sign, but what does it mean?" asked Yamamoto confusedly.

The class president turned towards Yamamoto and looked at the paper he was holding.

"Oh! Yamamoto got the crown sign! So, you got to be Romeo! Suits you, Yamamoto!"

Murmurs of "Wow, Yamamoto is Romeo!" and girls' squeals can be heard in the classroom. Apparently, after Yamamoto got the role, all the girls in the classroom quickly checked their paper to see what role they got.

"Ah! I got the tiara sign!" shouted a random girl.

The whole class's attention turned towards the girl. Apparently, the one who got to be Juliet was a girl know as Hasegawa Maki. She was known as a socialized girl. She had a pretty shoulder-length chocolate wavy hair, a pair of dark brown eyes and a slender body. Her face showed her cheerfulness as soon as she knew that she got to be the partner role of Yamamoto Takeshi, the famous baseball star in Namimori High.

"Ano, Yamamoto-san, hope we'll be getting along well!" said the girl with the utmost cheerfulness leaked from her voice.

"Sure. Me too!" replied Yamamoto.

"Mmm, Yamamoto-san, if you'd like, how about we practiced together from time to time? I mean if you're not busy with baseball or anything else?"

"Mm… Sure if you'd like,"

"O-Okay! Thanks, Yamamoto-san!"

* * *

After the girl left and the bell rang, the four of them decided to go to Yamamoto's place to get some fresh and delicious sushi. Hey, who doesn't like sushi from Takezushi, by the way?

"Aoko, what role did you get, by the way?" asked Yamamoto after realizing that one of them had been left behind in the role-play conversation. The girl who had been reading her book looked at the baseball star before answering his question.

"I don't have any role,"

"You don't?"

"I don't,"

Apparently, this conversation had peak the interest of the other two boys who were talking to each other to turn back and faced the girl. The four of them stopped walking while the three boys stared at the girl as if she had grown another head.

"You don't get any role," said Tsuna.

"Yes,"

"Then, why won't you say anything?"

"Cause I don't even want any,"

"Maybe I should give my role to you?" said Yamamoto.

"Idiot! You're a guy, she's a girl!" said Gokudera.

"Oh,"

"Hey, I said I don't want any role!"

The three boys stared at each other before two of them sighed (promptly Tsuna and Yamamoto) while the other one just stare at the girl.

"Okay, if you say so~! Let's go now, we're late for sushi!" said Yamamoto. He dragged the three of them to his place. Yamamoto's father greeted them as soon as they came into the store. The topic of the role-play had been forgotten by them as soon as the food came into their sight.

* * *

"Thanks for the food, Yamamoto!" said Tsuna.

"Sure! Come again, okay!"

"Jyuudaime! I'll walk you home!"

"Err, okay. Let's go. Mom'll be worried if I don't show up soon,"

"Yes, Jyuudaime!"

"I think I'll go home now. My sister needs me for her study tonight," said Aoko.

"Okay, bye Yamamoto, Aoko!"

Tsuna walked towards his house's direction followed by the ever-so-loyal Gokudera beside him. After their figure vanished from the street, Aoko went towards her house's direction only to be stopped by Yamamoto grabbing her hand.

"Aoko,"

"Mm?"

"Thanks for the advice the other day. If you weren't there to cheer me up, I think I'll be depressed now," said Yamamoto with a huge grin.

"Sure. I don't really mind about that. Plus, I don't really like it when someone barges into my working place with a gloomy aura. That will surely disturb my work,"

"Ahahaha! You said it as if I go there everytime!"

"Well, you did,"

"Ahaha! Well, I think I'll be there again!"

Aoko stared at the laughing teenager in front of her and sighed before turning towards her house's direction.

"Well, I'm going home. Thanks for the food. It's really nice,"

She smiled at Yamamoto before walking straight home. Yamamoto waved at her all the way until her figure disappeared from the street. He smiled softly and went inside to help his father closing the store.

* * *

"She's a nice girl, right?"

"Huh?"

"That Aoko girl. You also seems to be happy chatting with her," said Tsuyoshi.

"I did?"

"Yep. It's quite different when you talked to the other girl you brought here two weeks ago,"

Yamamoto thought about what his father said for a while. _Her, huh?_

"You know, sometimes you don't notice something that is important to you even though they're very close. You searched for others even though there's one in front of you. It always happen,"

"What do you mean, dad?"

"You should think it yourself. It's not fun if I told you everything, right?" Tsuyoshi said with a grin.

Yamamoto just stared at his father before giving his own smile towards his father.

After finished cleaning and closing the store, Yamamoto lied on his bed and started to think about what his father said. _Someone close to me?_


	2. Script

_'Never memorize something that you can look up.'_

_-Albert Einstein_

The next day, scripts for the play were distributed among the casts of the play. Class representative aka Mayumi had strictly reminded the students involved to memorize their lines perfectly. I repeat, perfectly. This automatically means that she wanted not one of the words in the script to be left out. As soon as she said those words, the involved ones groaned as they knew they will have headaches memorizing those lines before the play.

"Don't worry guys! The scripts have been modified and the play will be 'Romeo and Juliet, Modern Version'!" exclaimed Mayumi to the whole class.

"Eh? But the scripts are in old form! This is definitely not a modern version!"

"Well, I did modify it a bit though. Some of it will be in old form and some of it will be in modern form. No complain! Who do you think that had been burning the midnight oil to finish up those lines for you! And here I am being considerate while you're complaining! Just memorize those before the play! Got it?!"

Once more, sounds of groans can be heard in the classroom.

* * *

"So, Romeo is Yamamoto, Gokudera is Montague while Tsuna is Capulet," said Aoko.

Currently, they were sitting on the roof while enjoying their lunch after the class president distributed their script. Tsuna was having his homemade bento made by his mother Nana, Gokudera was having bread which he bought at the school cafeteria and Yamamoto was having his own bento while stealing some of Aoko's that was placed not too far from his own. She had been too lazy to reprimand him about it and just let it be. After all, she was checking the script for the play carefully. The script had perk up her interest as she knew that the class president would put something interesting in the script for the class. Rumors said that the president was known to have very good imagination. Unfortunately, her assumptions had gone out of drain as she found none of that amusement in the script. She sighed before putting the script down and resumed to eat her own bento.

"Hey, we still have a month to go! We should take it easy for now!" said Yamamoto cheerfully. After hearing his friend's statement, Tsuna smiled a bit while Gokudera just scowled.

"Idiot! How can you say it like that when you are so bad in memorizing things?! Only Jyuudaime can take it easy, not you!" yelled Gokudera.

"Well, I do think so too, but I think you should not really take it too easy. Just take it slow but not too easy," said Aoko.

"Meaning?" asked Yamamoto.

"I don't know. Ask Gokudera,"

"Even though you said it yourself?"

"I know but I don't know how to explain. Hey, don't stare at me like that!"

"Haha! I did?"

"Yes, you did,"

"Yamamoto, don't you have a baseball practice today?" asked Tsuna.

"Yes, I do. Why?"

"Nothing. I thought you would quit it for a while since we have to memorize our lines,"

"Mmm, I thought so too but the tournament is coming soon, so I think maybe I will keep practicing but I'll just reduce the training time," said Yamamoto with a frown. Of course, even though the whole play thing was important, he still loved his baseball and he need to divide his time between training and practicing so he can concentrate better between those two. At least, that's what he thought.

"Oh, I see,"

KRINGG!

The ringing bell indicated the end of lunch time. The four of them stood and went towards the door of the rooftop to get back to their classroom when the door suddenly creaked and a familiar figure stood at the door. The figure wore a white shirt and a black gakuran on his shoulder which had an armband attached to the right arm. The figure glared at the four of them and stopped at the sight of Aoko. His glare intensified at the sight of the girl and he was practically baring his white teeth.

"H-Hibari-san! S-Sorry! We're going back to the-" Tsuna's pathetic apology was forgotten when the prefect strode towards the girl and grabbed her arm before he went towards the door and exited the rooftop without saying anything.

After the prefect exited the rooftop, the ones left behind stared at each other while having different thoughts on their own. _What the heck was that bastard doing?_ was Gokudera's thought. _I hope she's still alive,_ was Tsuna's. _Lover's quarrel? Wait, I don't think so.. _was Yamamoto's. After around 10 seconds staring at nothing, Tsuna's shriek snapped them out of their own stupor.

"Hiieee! We're late for class!"

And the four of them ran towards their class at very high speed. As they reached their classroom, Tsuna was panting and sweating bullets while the other had not even break a sweat. As Tsuna glanced at the two, he gaped at the sight of his two best friends not panting and definitely fine after running as if they were being chased by an alien. _What the heck are they made of?_

* * *

After the school bell rang indicating the end of school hour, Yamamoto went towards the baseball field to practice his baseball for the upcoming tournament. Gokudera decided to go to Tsuna's house to help him with his homework while Tsuna just agreed to it. After all, he definitely needed Gokudera's help regarding that matter and he was quite thankful that the silver head was willing to help him. After the three of them separated ways and went to their own respective direction, Yamamoto thought about what had happen to Aoko after Hibari grabbed her during lunchtime. He had thought of a few possibilities on why she had been dragged by the strict and scary prefect. Those possibilities includes:

1. She had destroyed the school building. Or at least destroy it a bit.

2. She smoked on school ground.

3. She stole one of the prefect's properties.

4. She flirted with Kusakabe.

5. She managed to make Hibari bow to her.

6. She tried to blackmail Hibari.

7. She kidnapped Hibird.

8. She cheated on Hibari.

Yamamoto's steps faltered as he thought back at his eighth idea. Aoko had cheated on Hibari? Really? Them, as a couple? But, Aoko doesn't show any signs on having a boyfriend, especially if the boyfriend was Hibari. Hibari would hate it if Aoko was crowding near him, so that's impossible. Definitely impossible. If they were really a couple, Aoko would spend more time with Hibari after school or during school time or maybe during weekend. He can confirm that Aoko hadn't been spending time with Hibari during weekend as he always went to Tsuna's house together with her. If not, Aoko would always go Yamamoto's place to eat sushi or deliver her family's mochi or- Wait, why was he desperately denying about them as a couple? Yamamoto shook his head to clear his weird thought.

Without Yamamoto realizing, he had already arrived at the baseball field and almost bumped into his own junior if not because of the captain, Sato Kazuki, shouted at him because he was late10 minutes for the practice.

"Oi, Yamamoto! What were you doing? You're late for the practice!" Sato said to Yamamoto.

"Sorry!"

* * *

Evening, After Baseball Practice, Locker Room

"So, the tournament was postponed?"

"Yeah. The new date will be told later, but for now we can have a bit time for ourselves. After all, we should not tire ourselves too much and lost energy before the tournament even started," explained Sato.

After the practice ended, the captain had called every member of baseball club to gather at the locker room. Some of them were currently changing into their school uniform back and some of them were too lazy to even stand from the bench in the locker room. The captain of the club was telling them about the tournament that had been postponed and the new date will be told later.

After finishing whatever things they were doing in the locker room, the members of the baseball club started to go home or just went wherever they wanted to.

"Hey, Yamamoto. Wanna hang out with us for a while? It's been a while since we last hang out together," asked one of the members.

"Sorry, but I've got something else to do. Maybe next time,"

"Oh, okay,"

* * *

The locker room was empty from the members except for Yamamoto who was sitting on the bench there. He looked towards the door and started to take his bag and went home when he saw the script for the play lying innocently in his locker. He took the script and left the locker room but not before locking the door with the spare keys he possessed. The keys were actually his birthday gift from the captain of the baseball team. He said that the keys should be useful to him and he didn't really know what to give him anyways. Yamamoto accepted the very 'special' gift with his usual bright smile as he didn't want to hurt his captain's feeling for giving him such a useful thing. Plus, he thought that the keys were actually quite helpful to him as he didn't need to get the keys from the office every time he wanted to practice baseball alone.

During his walk home, he tried to recite and remember some of the lines in the script. But of course, being a natural airhead he is, some of the lines in the script makes no sense whatsoever to him.

"Ehh? What's this? Mmm, s-she had the torches to burn bright? It seems she hold upon the check of night? Ehh?" muttered Yamamoto to himself.

"It's 'O, she doth teach the torches to burn bright. It seems she hangs upon the cheek of night'. You're reading it wrong,"

Yamamoto turned towards the voice which sounded just beside him. He looked at his side and saw Aoko looking at the script he was holding. Her braided black hair hung behind her and her long bangs covered her eyes a bit. Her black framed spectacles reflected the sun's bright shine and hid her eyes. It seems that she realized that Yamamoto had stopped walking and stared at her, so she stopped walking too and snatched the script from Yamamoto's hand.

"How can you remember it if you were reading it wrong?" Aoko said while flapping the script in front of Yamamoto's face. The teen laughed and started walking in a slower pace while being followed by the girl who was apparently looking quite irritated by the teen's laugh.

"Haha! I don't know. Maybe I'll just remember as usual and it will come zapping at me when the time comes?"

"Sure. When the time comes. What if it doesn't come? What will you do? Searching for it around the world so that it will come zapping to you?"

"Mmm, that's a good idea,"

"Oi, I'm being serious here,"

"Really?"

"Not quite actually,"

"Haha!"

Both of them stopped walking as they came upon the crossing road. The light was flashing red and some of the pedestrians were also waiting for the light to turn green with them.

"Aoko,"

"Mmm?" Aoko grunted as response.

"Why did Hibari dragged you during lunch time?"

"Lunch time? Oh that,"

"That?"

"Well, I actually forgot about my detention. I was suppose to come early to school and help him with 'some' paperworks that he himself had to take care. I forgot about that and he was angry at me so he came and dragged me and forced me to do the paperwork for him even though he's the one who caused the paperwork to increase because most of the paperworks were from the damage caused by his freaking tonfas and his bloodlust and-"

"Okay, okay. So, you were dragged and forced to do paperwork, I understand," interrupted Yamamoto. He can sense the dark aura that had increased surrounding the girl as she talked about what happened during lunch and he definitely didn't want her to scare away the pedestrians so he decided to stop it. Aoko's voice became lower when she said those words and Yamamoto can feel her irritation by the way she voiced it.

At the same time, the light had turned green and the pedestrians had started to cross the road. Both of them followed the pedestrians' action and continued walking.

"Why did you ask?" asked Aoko.

"Nothing, just curious. I thought you were having some sort of lover's quarrel with Hibari. Haha!"

Unnoticed by Yamamoto, Aoko's body tensed for a while before turning back normal. After a while, both of them arrived at Yamamoto's place.

"Wanna get inside and have some sushi?"

"No, thanks. I need to get home fast because my gramps need me for his massage,"

"Haha! Okay!"

"Oh, Yamamoto, practice the lines well okay? And don't misread it. I don't want our class president mad at you and thrashed the classroom and we have to clean it for her," said Aoko.

"I will, don't worry!"

* * *

The next day, during lunch time….

"Kuroba-san, can you come here for a while?"

The class representative called out after the teacher and some of the students left the class.

"I need you to do something, can you?"

"?"

* * *

After three weeks of nothing, at last, the last week before the school festival had finally come. Most students from each class had started to organize their own activities and preparation for them had started. The teachers had leave the preparation for the festival to the students and the students were free to do whatever they wanted to do as long as it didn't break the school rules. That also means that the week will be a very busy week for the discipline community to control the discipline of the students. Of course, that didn't really have any changes on Hibari as he would just bit the students that break the school rule to death without mercy, as usual. However, the real problem didn't concern about the prefect or his punishment. The real problem lied on the two person that currently resides in the class 2-A.

"W-W-W-WHAT!"

Unexpectedly, the ones who actually voiced it out were the delinquent teen, Gokudera Hayato and the tricky girl, Kuroba Aoko. Fortunately, their outburst were ignored by the students in the classroom as they were busy preparing for the play. Both of them were currently facing a very guilty Tsuna and a guilty-but-still-smiling Yamamoto.

"What did you mean by you cannot memorize the script Yamamoto?" asked Aoko while smiling 'brightly' at the said person.

"Ahahaha.. I tried to memorize it. Really! But I can't really made it stuck in my head for too long," Yamamoto tried reasoning while laughing nervously. As soon as he saw Aoko's eyes flashed with red, he stuttered and tried to calm her down.

"A-Aoko, I did memorize the first and second scene's line perfectly!"

"Yeah, and there's still around ten scenes more to be memorize, idiot!" yelled Gokudera before he turned to Tsuna who was practically kissing the table. Aoko had fallen silent and her eyes were closed as she was thinking about something. Yamamoto had stopped moving as he was caught by Aoko's red eyes and his movement was currently stuck on trying to pat Aoko's head as his attempt to calm her down. Tsuna who had removed his face from the table sweatdropped at the sight of his friend's stuck action. This kind of phenomenon always happen when the girl glared at someone as her eyes turned red from their usual blue ones. Tsuna tried to say something to Aoko when he was stopped by Gokudera's rant.

"Jyuudaime! I'm so-so-so-so sorry for not helping you to memorize the script! I thought you had already memorized it being the great person you are!" Gokudera was practically bashing his head on the floor in front of Tsuna.

"I-It's okay, Gokudera-kun. It doesn't really matter. I can't really remember it anyways,"

"Don't worry, Jyuudaime! I will help you to memorize the rest of the script in this week! You'll remember it perfectly when the play day comes!" said Gokudera with sparkles in his eyes. Tsuna, being the kind person he is, let the silver head do whatever he wanted to as he didn't really care on what was going on. Besides, maybe he can really remember it if Gokudera help him? Geez, why did he refuse Gokudera's help when he offered to three weeks ago? He turned to look at Yamamoto who was still not moving before sighing again. _Maybe Aoko will think of something. After all, she always helped Yamamoto when he's in trouble, just like that time…_

* * *

_Next chapter preview:_

"_I'll kill you if you don't remember it,"_

"_Really? Wow, you're quite desperate,"_

_The teen's brown shone with happiness as if he hadn't been threatened by the black haired girl. The girl sighed and thought that maybe kicking the teen on the head until he remembers what the earth looks like will do the trick. _

"_Takeshi! I brought you some snacks!"_

"_Thanks, pops!"_

_Oh yeah, she remembered. They were currently at Yamamoto's place and his dad just brought some snacks for them. Great, her brilliant idea just went out through the drain. _

_**TBC…**_


End file.
